


The Scenic Route

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [490]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Being Lost, F/M, Mild Language, Pre-Series, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Just admit it, Thorn," she says with a broad grin.  "You got us lost."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 9 November 2016  
> Word Count: 226  
> Prompt: navigate  
> Summary: "Just admit it, Thorn," she says with a broad grin. "You got us lost."  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I love writing for these two, and I love that old cliché about men and directions. This was just felt like a no-brainer for me to write.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Just admit it, Thorn," she says with a broad grin. "You got us lost."

Damien scowls and shakes his head. "No, I didn't. I know where we're going. I'm just taking the scenic route."

"The scenic route?" Kelly asks with a laugh. "Damien, we've passed that tree four times now. You're driving in a circle. We're lost. It's okay, you know. I can get out my GPS."

"We don't need-- Fuck! I _know_ we passed that boulder at least once already." Damien scowls and stops the jeep. "Fine. We're lost. I'm not sure how, but we're lost."

"You didn't ask for directions."

"But Amani--"

"Amani has been known to dick with you before, Damien. Plus, one of his directions was 'Turn left at the pasture with the spotted cow.' We passed like three of those on the way out here."

That makes Damien chuckle. "Who knew spotted cows were so popular?"

"I certainly didn't."

"You think you can get us out of here in one piece?"

Kelly chuckles. "I've picked up enough of the language to kind of get by. I took my own directions while Amani was translating. Will you let me guide you?"

"Of course, I will, Kel. I kinda like it when you boss me around." He grins and leans over to kiss her briefly, then gestures for her to lead the way.


End file.
